Four Nights A Week
by EliseTrout
Summary: After the fall of Terminus. Beth stays with Shannon, the girl who helped her to escape from the kidnappers. Daryl one day meets upon Beth and Shannon and brings them back to the group. New feelings develop. A sudden death destroys Beth, and Daryl tries to show her reasons to hold on. The group makes plans for leaving Georgia and go to Washington D.C. but will they make it there?
1. From Place To Place

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this fiction, the story takes place in Georgia, a few months after Beth was kidnapped. I haven't put any weight on Terminus, only that the fall of Terminus has taken place, and certain characters will struggle mentally after their stay. Little is to know about Beth's kidnapping, but this is where the new character Shannon comes from. She helped Beth escaping from kidnappers, and is around 20 years old. Several girls will develop romantic feelings for Daryl, but guys, this is a Bethyl-fiction for a reason!❤_

***1st Chapter***

**Point of View: Beth**

I sat nervously in my chair in the middle of our small room and waited for her to come back. A few months ago I had the feelin' I actually could survive in this world on my own. But here I was.

A door finally slapped up, and I could see her dark eyes as they glanced into mine. Her denim overall was more covered in blood than before she left. Her face was dirty and emotionless - it gave me nothin' but worries.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

For a second I couldn't even remember where she'd gone. She didn't answer, she just stressed around and started packing her knives and blankets into

her beige leather bag.

"Shannon why are y..." I started, but got interruped by her.

"Get your stuff! Walkers must have followed me back here, I wasn't seein' any 'fore I reached the highway!"

I quickly got up from the chair and started packing into my black backpack. She reached me a pack of bullets and I put them into my pocket. I almost jumped of the sound of hungry walkers gettin' closer.

"This time you won't spend bullets on nothin', alright?" She laughed as she walked out the backdoor.

I smiled at her even though I was uncomfortable with her bein' so calm. All these months on the road still didn't make me a tougher person. I relayed on her for protection, that's what kept me alive for so long. I liked Shannon, her all-covered hair and samurai sword scared me, but she was probably an alright person. I just never got to know her for real.

I followed her and we got out of the house.

.

"We start headin' south as we get to the train tracks," Shannon said.

I looked at her and nodded, but regretted the same moment.

"Why not north?"

I felt like I should tell her how much I hated her bein' bossy, but the words just didn't come. She looked at me and started to laugh.

"North? Tracks ain't leavin' nowhere if you pass Terminus. Don't you remember how we found that place?"

I shook my head slowly and looked down on the ground.

"There was no so-called Terminus. The buildings and everythin's gone."

.

We continued walkin', I was a little embarassed I didn't remember the places we'd tried out. We saw the sign at the railroad tracks and decided to go, but there was nothin'. Terminus wasn't there.

We crossed the forest and I suddenly heard the sound of hungry walkers catchin' upon us!

"Shannon!"

She turned around and dragged her sword up from her belt. Her facial expression explained it all - she felt so defenseless. There wasn't just one walker, more like fifty of them!

"We gotta run Beth, there are too many. We're not far from the tracks, we make it there!"

We ran all the way to the tracks, we fortunately got outta their sight. Still we were runnin' on the only trail there was in the forest, so if we kept standin' still they would find us again.

"I say we head south, we haven't tried this direction in months," Shannon mumbled.

"We haven't tried north at all, how can you be sure there is nothin' left?"

"I just know that, okay?" Shannon gave me a serious look before she walked her direction and nodded at me to make me follow.

"No, it's not okay, what if I want to head north?" I screamed.

Shannon stopped.

"Then you go. Good luck with no food and three bullets," she spitted out.

"It's not just up to you where we head! You're bein' a jackass, Shannon!"

Shannon seemed to turn real angry now. I just couldn't help the way I felt.

"We got no place to go but south! We don't have water, we don't have food! We don't have anythin'! We walk pass Terminus and we be dead as hell before we reach anywhere!"

It seemed like the walkers had heard our screamin'.

"Your group would go this direction," Shannon continued as she headed south, and I followed her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"There."

Shannon pointed with her index finger to the right. A town or somethin'. We walked off the tracks and into the empty town. I noticed that all the houses were either white, bright blue or beige. I must say, the town looked surprisingly clean! At least compared to the other towns we'd been stayin' in the last couple of months.

"We check that house, you stay right behind me," Shannon said.

She pointed at one of the blue houses and sneaked closer to it. I followed her closely. She looked around, opened the front door quickly and got into the big house. Her sword was raisened, Shannon was absolutely ready to stab some walkers! The house was so untouched it seemed a little strange. Reminded me somehow of the funeral house Daryl and I stayed in, just before..

"Nothin' upstairs either. This place could be good for another couple of days."

I hadn't even realized she'd been searchin' the house for walkers! In her hands she held two spoons and a hermetical box of beans.

"Hungry?" she asked me.

I nodded, and we sat down to have a meal.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As we sat in the living room, I tried to get eye contact with her. She found the room so fascinating, she wouldn't waste a second lookin' at anythin' except from the floor.

"When was the last time you saw somethin' that was not covered with walker blood?"

I wasn't interested in talkin' about the house.

"Dunno, but Shannon I..." I tried to say before she interrupted me again.

"If God wouldn't been dead I suppose this place be blessed," she laughed.

"I want to leave," I finally said.

She now looked up from the floor and stared directly into my blue eyes. I'd never seen an expression like this before coming from her, in one second I would guess she got hurt by my confession.

"I want to stay at one place, not move from place to place every day.

I'm exhausted," I told her.

"When we move from this place I promise I'll do my best to find a place."

Nope. She just didn't understand.

"I need to find my group. I don't want to be with you forever," I said.

Shit, I didn't think! If that didn't hurt her, I don't know what could. She didn't seem that offended though. It seemed like she understood.

"We'll look t'morrow. Go get a shower upstairs, you smell like a damn skunk," Shannon said as she left the living room.

It was her way to handle an insult. She always had to avenge herself!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I did follow her advice about takin' a shower, though. Couldn't remember the last time I had one! The water wasn't hot, and I didn't get to complete rubbin' my body with soap before the water shut off. I walked outta the shower, and covered my body with a tiny washcloth I'd found. I then made sure the bathroom door was locked, didn't want to get unnecessarily disturbed by Shannon. The mirror over the sink wasn't even foggy after my shower, and I was standin' in front of it.

_"Beth you gotta do this," I told myself._

And then I did it. I slowly dropped the washcloth, and stared at the pale, naked body in front of me. I didn't know whether to be ashamed of my body or to not care at all. I'd always been a skinny girl, didn't mean I ate less than others or tried to starve myself. But now I was really undernourished. I moved my hands to the hips, and watched myself as they moved down to my thights and legs. They went up again to cup my tiny breasts. My arms were full of scars, and my face too. Even though I didn't like what I saw in the mirror, it was for the best. And I also got to take a shower. I was cleaner now, and happier.

.

"Beth?"

I suddenly heard Shannon yellin' my name. I quickly dressed up in my filthy clothes and locked up the bathroom door.

"What is it?"

Shannon didn't answer. I found my knife, gun and three bullets, as I tried to sneak downstairs. I couldn't see her in the main floor.

"Shannon?" I said. "Where are you?"

I almost jumped when I heard someone talkin'. Just outside the front door! It was a man's voice and Shannon's as well. I walked to the front door, and tried to eavesdrop the conversation. What did they talk about? I finally opened the door slowly.

"Beth, isn't this someone you know?" Shannon said.

I'd finally opened the door, and to my surprise, _he_ was standin' there.

_He._

Daryl Dixon!


	2. The Reunion

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for reading the story! I'll be gone for three days (a tiny vacation to Trondheim) and I won't be able to write the third chapter. **BUT!** I'll be back on Tuesday so the chapter will be uploaded within a week. Thank you for your understanding, and please follow the story ____if you want a notification when it's up.____❤ Now back to our story!_

***2nd Chapter***

**Point of View: Beth**

I couldn't believe it, he was standin' right in front of me.

"Beth?"

I nodded slowly. He stepped forward and I wrapped my arms all around him. I'd almost forgot how it felt to be this close to his warm and strong body. Somethin' kept me from crying, even though I really wanted to. It might've been the look Shannon gave me when she saw us so close, or just the fact that I was happy he'd found me.

"You're alive," he said as he stepped back.

I couldn't stop looking at him. His dark hair had grown longer, and he wore the same clothes as the last time I saw him.

"So are you."

I smiled shyly which he responded to by lookin' directly into my eyes. Just like the night I disappeared.

"You know each other?" Shannon suddenly asked.

Dang, she tried to ruin the moment! It was like the both of us forgot that she was there! Daryl didn't answer her, so I decided not to do that as well.

"What are you doin' out here?" I asked.

"Out on a run. Glenn's waitin' in the car." He pointed at the car in the middle of the street. I couldn't see Glenn because of the tinted car windows.

"Glenn! Glenn!" I started yellin' at Glenn.

Shannon and Daryl shushed at me. Shit, I didn't think! I just hoped it didn't attract any walkers.

"I better take you back Beth," Daryl said. "People think you're dead."

I nodded. I wanted to ask about Maggie, was she alive? If she was, it was probably terrible if she assumed I'd been killed. We started to walk down to the car. I couldn't wait to see Glenn again! Suddenly Daryl stopped walkin', and turned around. Shannon didn't follow us. She was standin' just outside the house and watched us move.

"You could come with us y'know," Daryl told her.

Shannon shook her head.

"You ain't gonna survive here."

Shannon looked down for a bit before she decided to come with us.

.

Daryl turned around. "Fuck," he hissed.

I didn't know what he meant by that until I turned around and saw walkers. They were so many, yet far away.

"We gotta leave now!" Glenn said as he hurried out of the car with his gun. "Beth?" he screamed when he saw me.

"We'll talk later!" I said as I grinned at Glenn.

Glenn and I saw Shannon on her way to the car, and I opened the car door quickly. Glenn fired his gun twice at the walkers before he took seat in the car. Daryl opened his door and sat down and so did Shannon. Now we were all four in the car drivin' away from the town that was about to become overrunned.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You have no idea Beth, Maggie hasn't been herself since Daryl told us about your disappearance," Glenn said.

Just the thought of Maggie like that literally broke my heart. And all this time I was alive!

"I just couldn't find any of you, I'm sorry!"

Daryl didn't say a word. I wasn't quite sure why he was actin' this way, maybe he was still shocked after seeing me. I was lookin' at Shannon. The way she'd looked at me, what could that expression mean?

.

"But what happened? You just disappeared?" Glenn asked.

It was like he'd just stolen the words outta Daryl's mind.

"Can we talk about that later?"

I could see Glenn nodding as he drove the car.

"But who is she?"

It was so typical Glenn to just ask away. We were all uncomfortable with him actin' that way.

"Shannon," she snorted.

"Why the headwear?"

I turned around to face Shannon, she was so embarassed by Glenn's question. She was Palestinian-American and got her keffiyah from her father or somethin'. She didn't answer Glenn's stupid question, and the four of us were quiet until we reached the small temporary camp Daryl, Glenn and the others were stayin' in.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I got outta the car and glanced over at Shannon before takin' a giant step to get an overview of the little camp. It was just after sundown, and it was quite chilly for bein' a Georgia summer night. Everybody seemed to be inside the small cottage that was next to the small bonfire.

"Do you really want to stay here?" I whispered to Shannon.

She looked at me for a long time before she excessively shrugged her shoulders. Glenn was chatting with Daryl while he was takin' the groceries outta the trunk.

"Are you ready, Beth?" Glenn asked me.

I nodded at him and smiled.

.

Daryl started to walk the small trail with his crossbow over the right shoulder, and we followed him - Shannon too. Even though I could admit I wanted her to leave right now. As we quietly reached the door of the small cottage, Glenn started to hiss Maggie's name. We heard footsteps as the door slowly opened - and there she was. My big sister.

"Maggie!" I smiled at her and looked at Glenn.

Maggie had the most serious facial expression, and Glenn was as confused as I was. She looked at me for a while, then she turned to Glenn.

"But Beth's dead?"

It took a while for Maggie to realize that I was alive - and standin' right in front of her.

"Beth!"

Maggie wrapped her hands around me and held me so tight I couldn't breathe. I heard her cryin' and felt the teardrops flow down my back.

"Maggie, I'm very tired."

I kissed her left cheek and she nodded. She suddenly noticed Shannon.

"Who is she?" Maggie whispered.

I looked at Shannon who rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, I'll just leave," Shannon said as she turned around - ready to walk away.

"You could stay for the night?" I suggested.

"I rather not."

And then she was outta our sight. I was feelin' real guilty about this, we all knew she shouldn't be out there on her own. But it was her decision to leave, we'd respect that.

"Was that because of me?" Maggie asked.

Maggie should be the last person on earth to blame for what just happened.

"No, don't worry about her," I told her convincingly.

.

We opened the creaking door and were met by confused faces. They were all there. Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Tyreese, Bob, Sasha and even Carol! And some young woman I hadn't seen before.

"No way!" Carl yelled as he was the first one to welcome me back.

I loved how everythin' had become nice. A safe and permanent place to live in would be the only thing that could improve right now. I was just so happy.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I woke up as easily as I'd fallen asleep last night. Everythin' was so quiet. I opened my eyes slowly, and to my surprise there was only one other person in the entire room, Daryl. The thought of wakin' up to Daryl made me giggle. He sat on the floor with his crossbow.

"Mr. Dixon!" Daryl turned around to face me. "What are you doin'?"

Daryl looked down on his crossbow. He was organizating the arrows, for some reason.

"Just watchin' over you, thought you mighta rest out."

I looked around. Yup, there wasn't anyone here but Daryl.

"Where's everyone?"

Daryl took a small bite of an apple and handed me it. None of us were picky about food, we couldn't be that anymore.

"Rick, Tyreese and I went out this mornin', found a place."

The thought of a safe place planted a tiny smile on my lips.

"Really?" I took bite and threw the apple back at Daryl.

"Yup." He took another bite. "The others check the place out."

I nodded. "And why are you here?"

Daryl looked at me, then down on his crossbow again. "Thought we needa talk 'bout what happened."

I looked down on the floor. I was about to say somethin' as Carol suddenly opened the cottage door.

"Daryl get your crossbow!"

She didn't even realize it was layin' in Daryl's lap. What was this about?

"Beth," Daryl said as he got up from the floor.

I nodded, and followed them out to the car. Behind the wheel the new girl was sittin', she looked stressed. Was somethin' wrong?

.

"There were walkers in the shed," Carol said.

"Everyone's fine?" Daryl asked.

The girl started to drive. "There were 'round fourty walkers behind the main building, everyone's fine so far."

Carol turned around to face me. "You got a gun?"

I nodded and handed her my gun and the bullets. Carol smiled at me. She carried Judith to me where I sat with arms outstretched. Even though I hoped that I'd finally get my breakthrough after the kidnap and everythin', the feelin' of holding Judith again was perfect. I may had become stronger, I was still the physically weakest person in our group.

.

The car stopped outside a big hostel with tall fences.

"Beth you okay with stayin' right here?" Carol asked me.

I nodded at her, even though I wasn't. She stroke my cheek and loaded her gun. I watched them leave the car as I still carried Judith. Shit. They left me.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Finally, after all that waitin'. The hostel seemed safe, not as safe as the prison though. Maybe we were lucky with this place. The hostel had an overgrown backyard, a shed and a main building with three floors. The main floor had a lobby, bathrooms, a cafeteria and a small living room with lined up chessboards. The two other floors had bedrooms.

"Second floor's got four big bedrooms, and third floor's got five small ones. Any suggestions?" Rick said when we all sat in the backyard.

Maggie and Glenn looked at each other. "Glenn and I in second floor, with Beth next to us."

Rick nodded.

"Tyreese and I in second too," Sasha added.

"Maggie and Glenn, Beth, Tyreese and Sasha, and Carl, Judith and I in second then? Everyone's alright with that?"

The rest nodded.

"So the rest of you, Michonne, Daryl, Tara, Carol and Bob stay in third floor."

.

We were about to bring our stuff up to our rooms when I noticed Daryl starin' at me. He walked over to me and was about to say somethin'.

"Uhm," he began.

I grinned at him before he continued talkin'. "I'm on watch tonight."

"I was jus' thinkin' if you wanna talk."

He was so shy and couldn't even look me in the eye. He was starin' at the ground.

"Sure," I smiled. I threw my backpack over the shoulder and started to walk up the staircase to the second floor. He could tell I was excited about talkin' to him.


	3. Bout what happened

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:__ Wow sorry guys! Didn't exactly meet the deadline (again, sorry) but I'm back with the third chapter! By the way, what do you think of the new Season 5 spoiler from Comic-Con? . _

*******3rd Chapter***

**Point of View: Beth**

I opened the door quickly while holding my knife. I didn't know why I was afraid of walkers even right after they'd cleaned out the place. I just had to be sure. The room was huge, and I lit a small candle and placed it on the nightstand. This place was so quiet! I almost jumped as someone knocked on the door. Who would visit me so late?

"Come in," I said. For a second I thought it would be Maggie, but it was actually Glenn!

"Hey," he said.

I furrowed my brow for a second before I replied him. "What is it?" I asked.

Glenn shut my door and looked back at me. "Uhm, have you talked to Daryl?"

I shook my head.

He nodded.

"Or, about what?"

He squatted down in front of me.

"I don't know what happened between you, but..."

"Nothing happened, Glenn," I interrupted.

"Just talk with him okay?"

He got up from the floor and walked over to the door. I smiled at him. What was Daryl going to talk to me about? Had he said anythin' to Glenn? I found my backpack and picket up my pink pocket mirror. I didn't look that bad. It didn't matter, after all.

_It was just Daryl._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

An hour or two later when it was around midnight, I tripped outta my room. The corridor was cold and dark, everyone had gone to bed hours ago. Except for Daryl and I.

I found him sittin' outdoors with his crossbow while he was leaning his head on the right arm. It was kind of a hot sitting positions if you ask me! I could tell he hadn't realized I was out there too.

.

"Mr. Dixon," I laughed shyly. He turned around.

I couldn't look into his eyes which where completely covered with his dark hair.

"You found me," he said with a hoarse voice.

I smiled and sat down next to him. I could feel my own heartbeats as he looked at me through his hair locks.

"Not a walker here, huh?"

He could tell I was nervous about talkin' with him again. Had been months since we're alone together like this.

"This place is alright. Guess we could stay here a little while."

I sat partly in front of him, so I could look directly into his eyes.

"So this is not permanent?" I was disappointed. Why would they give me the expectations that we finally could stay here, when reality was that we wouldn't?

"Nah." Daryl looked up at me, but then quickly down again.

"If that was what you wanted to talk to me about," I started. "Good night."

I was annoyed, not necessarily by Daryl, I'd just wish this place could be our future. That's the only thing I'd hope for.

"Beth." Daryl got up from the ground as I was about to go back inside. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I had to admit, his touch really made me shiver. His hand was so warm, I couldn't avoid blushing.

.

"We needa talk about what happened."

I nodded.

He then moved his hand slowly from my shoulder to my hair. I watched as he poked a small twig outta some hair locks, and a tiny smirk appeared on my lips. He threw it on the ground and moved his eyes back at my hair.

"What?" I smiled.

"I wonder how long you've kept that braid."

He was lookin' at my braid! I laughed, even though we both knew I was blushing. The fact that Daryl knew what my hair used to be like, well, it was kind of cute.

"Daryl," I started.

I could tell he was waiting in excitement for what I was about to say. But it was like I'd interrupted myself. I couldn't tell it. Not here.

"Do you mind if we go inside?"

Daryl looked at me and then out in the backyard.

"Beth, I'm on watch," he replied.

We both knew that it was a very bad excuse. There was nothin' to do out here!

"Daryl, there isn't any walkers here."

"The others count on me," Daryl said as he took a drag of his cigarette. I supposed he'd started smokin' again.

"Please," I begged.

Out here, in this overgrown backyard at midnight I couldn't talk to him about those things. I opened the door to the cafeteria and he followed me up to my big bedroom where I was finally gonna talk to him about everythin'.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

We walked slowly through the corridor in the second floor, wouldn't unnecessarily awaken anyone. I was glad nobody went outta their rooms just to find Daryl and I walkin' into my bedroom. Wouldn't give them wrong ideas.

"Uhm," Daryl coughed.

"What?" I replied.

A little smile was sneaking around on my lips, but it didn't matter. He knew I was fully charged with excitement.

Daryl looked around.

"You're lucky with this room," he mumbled.

He glanced quickly at me before continuing lookin' around.

"I really don't need that much space, it's just Maggie who's afraid I'll disappear again," I laughed.

Daryl grinned.

"Hopefully ya'll get some sleep even with these two next to ya," Daryl joked.

I laughed again. "Geez, Daryl!"

.

I walked over to the bed, and patted it in order for Daryl to sit next to me. For a moment it didn't look like he was going to, but he would. He sat down, but kept a little distant for not to seem too intime. He was wearing his leather vest, ripped jeans and boots as always, and looked relaxed where he sat.

"Uhm," he started off by.

"I told Maggie' bout what happened that night.. Ya scared the shit outta me, Beth."

I couldn't help it. He sounded so calm, and that's the Daryl who unusually appears.

"Daryl, I.." I began.

I didn't know why I was so upset, but I felt the tears were startin' to push out through my eyes. I quickly turned away to wipe them, but my cracking voice revealed me. Daryl knew I was cryin'. He wrapped his strong arms around my back and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt better already, to feel Daryl this close was absolutely rising my mood. Even if it wasnt that comfortable for him, I didn't mind. This was important to me.

"Daryl I was so worried about you, you have no idea."

Daryl let go of my arms, and looked directly into my eyes.

"I told ya to wait for me."

"I was standin' outside. I can't remember, some car stopped up on the road, and men were draggin' me to their car...  
I was screamin' for you, but they drove off real quick."

I tried ending it all with a small smile, to make him less worried. He didn't have to be! It's over, that's what matters.

Daryl was speachless.

"I saw the car and spent the entire night runnin' after ya."

He ran after me? Daryl Dixon ran after me? I was startin' to feel guilty about him. Maybe Shannon and I could've done more to look for Daryl and the rest. He'd been so worried. I began stroking his hand softly. I wasn't sure if it made him uncomfortable, but he looked constantly down on our hands.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I really am."

"Ya better be, I was real worried 'bout you Beth."

"I was worried about you too. Should've known you'd made it, though. Like you always do."

My smile got bigger, and I stared deeply into Daryl's eyes.

"Nah Beth I.." Daryl began to say. I underrupted him.

"Remember what I said, you'll be the last man standin'!"

Daryl hissed at my comment and tried to change the subject. I could tell he got uncomfortably shy.

"And after they drove off with ya?"

"I remember another Baptist Church in the same area as our funeral house.  
They just locked me up and.. I don't remember much Daryl. I was afraid but then Shannon, y'know the girl.."

"What 'bout her?"

"She saved my life."

.

When I finished talkin', Daryl became completely silent. I'd been tryin' to leave out the details, I knew how upset he could become.

"Did they doin' anythin' to ya?"

"No, Daryl, I'm just fine!"

Daryl got up from the bed and walked around. He was so stressed out by the situation and didn't know what to do.

"It's my fault! I'm just a fucking redneck, Beth! I was doin' nothin' to protect ya!"

"Stop! None of this is your fault!"

"If I'd been there to protect ya, none of this woulda happen!"

He'd stopped screaming. We were standin' face to face, and Daryl was still trying to get his breath back from all that adrenaline. He was breathin' heavily, but I could hear his heart finally starting to pump slower.

Then he stepped back. "G'night."

He walked outta my room and that was the last time I saw him that night. I had to admit it broke my heart to see him this way. I'd have to talk with him again, tomorrow. I wanted an answer to my question, what happened to Daryl?


	4. What rumor?

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: **GUYS** here's more! As you can understand, I really got into the right mood for writing a chapter, the longest one so far. I'm looking forward to hear your guys' opinions on it, it's a lot of stuff going on and we'll have three different POVs in this one. So enjoy reading it!_____

***4th Chapter***

**Point of View: Daryl**

I woke up early as usual, but this time it wasn't by myself. It was by the damn bright sunshine that was shinin' through the window. I got up from the bed and put my clothes on. I stood by the window and looked down.

_"No walker outside the fences. We got lucky," I thought to myself._

I didn't feel well. Maybe I had a feaver, or maybe I was just feelin' bad after the way I treated Beth last night. Or the way I treated the both of us. Hopefully she wouldn't bring it up again, but thinkin' about what the kidnappers could've done to her made me fuckin' mad. Whatever they did to her, she wouldn't talk bout it. I was pissed off.

"Daryl," I suddenly heard Rick say. "We need to make lists for the supply run today."

I turned around. I could tell he and the others waited for me.

"What are we waitin' for?" I said as I threw the crossbow over my shoulder.

.

It was easier said than done. Rick, Tyreese, Bob, Michonne and I sat in the cafeteria for hours discussing how we'd do this.

"We're gonna need lots of supplies, it's 'round 12 miles to the grocery store," Rick said.

"What bout the ones round the corner?" Bob asked.

"We checked the shops last week, they're either empty or overrunned," Michonne added.

"But we don't have enough gas for drivin' 12 miles!"

Rick and I looked at each other.

"We got a few bullets, but that's not enough to clean out the one here," Michonne argued.

.

"Daryl, what do you suggest?"

I couldn't help but get distracted by the sight of Beth and Maggie walkin' down the stairs. Beth was smilin' shyly at me, and I tried to look the other direction to break the eye-contact. Why I was feelin' so fuckin' restless?

"Daryl?" Bob snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"What the fuck, man?"

I looked at Rick and Michonne who were exchanging grins.

"What do you suggest?" Bob repeated what Rick had said.

In my peripheral vision I could see Beth. The way she looked over at me, damn. I was acting fuckin' weird.

"What do ya mean by that?"

I didn't know what the fuck I said before the words came outta my mouth.

Rick and Michonne couldn't hold back their laughs anymore.

"You feelin' alright man?" Tyreese asked.

No, for fuck's sake! I gave him a serious look. Wouldn't give him an answer, he could figure it out himself. I was acting strange and I didn't like the fact that Beth was around.

"Go outside, take a break or whatever," Michonne said as she broke into another fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Beth and Maggie smiled as well. Maybe I'd just have a time-out then.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Through the window I could see everyone havin' a good time in the cafeteria. Carol's awake with Judith, I could see her cuddling with Beth. Tyreese, Bob and Michonne were talkin' together. They were probably figuring out a logical reason of why I was acting strange. I didn't even know.

.

"What happened, Daryl?"

It was Rick who talked to me.

"Doesn't matter."

Rick sat down. "Look I'm tired too. This place's okay but we need to move on."

I didn't see his point.

"We told Abraham to meet them in Washington D. C. soon."

I nodded.

"It's gettin' colder, and everyone needs to focuse when we.."

"What are ya tryin' to say?"

Rick looked at me. "I trust you Daryl, we might be gone for days and we'll find more gas for the trip. I want you to stay here, take watch over the place 'till we're back."

What the fuck? I wouldn't go with them to on the run?

"Rick, I can go with ..."

Rick interrupted me. "But I want you to stay here with Carl, Judith, Glenn and the others. If that's okay."

I nodded again. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Take night watch. If we're not back within four days, let Glenn take over."

"Night watch four days a week? Damn."

"Don't sit all night long, just make sure the place's safe," Rick replied with an optimistically voice.

I supposed I couldn't do nothin' but agree with him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Beth**

The place was so silent, after many of us went out on the run. We're all sittin' in the living room. Carol and I on one couch with Judith on my lap, Daryl on another, Sasha and Tara on the third, Carl on a chair reading comics, and Maggie and Glenn by the chess board.

"Checkmate."

Maggie broke the silence and we all looked at her, where she was sittin' and smilin'.

"What do you mean 'checkmate'?"

"I won, Glenn!"

"You didn't!"

Carol smiled at me and walked over to the chessboard.

"You can't move it there... Not there, and there's the bishop..." Carol explained.

I laughed. "You really don't know the rules, Glenn?"

Glenn looked over at me. "No!"

We stopped laughing, and everybody became silent once again.

"You wanna play some? " Tara suddenly Carol.

Carol looked at Tara and smiled. Then she started to line up the chess pieces on the board. Tara smiled back at her and then a new game had begun.

.

"Don't ya wanna play some?"

My belly tingled as Daryl suddenly sat down on the couch next to me.

"I'd much rather sit here with this girl," I smiled as I held Judith close onto me. I swore I saw a tiny grin on Daryl's lips.

"It's been so long since I saw ya two together."

I nodded nicely at him. I wondered if he was thinkin' about what happened last night, I'd love just to forget all about that.

"Like back at the prison, huh?"

Daryl stared at me. I didn't know what he meant by that look, and even though it wasn't supposed to be like that, I found it kinda hot.

"Yeah."

He moved his sight over to Judith, she was much heavier than I remembered her bein'.

"Hey you wanna hold her?"

I actually hadn't expected a modest Daryl. "Well if she wants to."

I bursted out laughing. "If she wants to? Daryl she loves you!"

.

Judith crawled over to Daryl's lap, and he picked her up and held her closely.

"Lil Asskicker's damn heavy!"

Now all of us could hear Daryl, we still couldn't forget about the very sweet nickname he got for her.

_Lil Asskicker._

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Shannon**

_The nights' turnin' colder. I shouldn't be sleepin' outside for much longer. I knew where Beth and the others were stayin'. Could I ask them to sleep over one night? Would that be okay? __I had to do it. The crossbow-dude was right. You're no longer supposed to be alone, that's how things were now. I wouldn't try to join the group, I couldn't take it away from Beth. But just stay there one night._

_One night._

I slowly knocked on the door. I always turned around to make sure I hadn't attracted walkers to their place, luckily I hadn't. I waited in excitement as the door opened, and there she was, Beth. Her facial expression wasn't like I'd expected, she looked slightly disappointed, to be honest.

"May I stay here tonight?" I managed to ask.

She smiled to cover up her disappointment.

"Sure!"

She invited me into their living room where I was met by mostly women. The asian guy and the crossbow-guy too. And a baby.

"This is Shannon," Beth started. "She'll sleep here tonight."

"Hey," a gray-haired woman smiled. "I'm Carol. Are you here all by yourself?"

I nodded.

"It's not safe outside, not alone," I said.

The crossbow-dude cleared his throat. "Told ya."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"You know her, Daryl?" Carol asked him.

"I was with Shannon when Daryl found me," Beth added.

Carol was confused. "What the heck?"

"It don't matter."

Beth sat down next to Daryl who was carryin' the baby.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

They all looked surprise due to the fact that I was going to bed before the sun went down.

"She could sleep in Rick's room?" Carol suggested.

Beth nodded and smiled at me. She started to walk up the stairs and I followed her.

.

"You can sleep in here," Beth said as she opened the door. The room was at the end of the corridor and quite big. I nodded at her and threw my sword down on the floor.

"How are you feelin'?" she asked.

"Good."

"I don't believe that," Beth said. "You can stay here with us, you know."

I shook my head. "I'll leave tomorrow."

Beth furrowed her brow. "Why are you doin' this?"

"Doin' what?"

"Pushing me away like that!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Me pushing _her _away?

"You wanted to leave me before you reunited with these people, don't you remember that? What the heck changed your mind, Beth?"

Beth looked down for a second. "I don't know... But what I do know is that you need a place like this."

"G'night Beth!"

I slammed the door right in her face, I was too damn angry.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Beth**

We sat in the living room for several hours that evening. Judith, Carl, Tara, Sasha, Shannon, Glenn and Maggie were sleepin', and Daryl was on watch. So it was just me and Carol left.

"I feel so sorry for Daryl," Carol suddenly said. "He's sittin' outside all night long, all by himself."

I nodded.

"Everything's alright between you two?" she asked.

I furrowed my brow. "Why wouldn't things be alright?"

"Dunno, I just heard a little rumor.."

"What rumor?"

I was sort of excited about this!

"That Daryl might have a little thing for you, Beth."

My cheek turned red and I felt like wantin' to die of embarassment.

"What the heck! Daryl.. He's just not like that!"

Carol laughed. "Like what?"

Did she really try to make me explain this?!

"I don't think he gets interested in women like that.. But if he does, it's still not me," I explained.

Carol looked at me. "Don't say that, Beth!"

"What are you talkin' about?"

We didn't notice Shannon who was standin' behind us. Carol grinned before turning around to face Shannon.

"Oh, nothin'."

She nodded and smiled. "Beth, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure! Carol I'll just go to bed now too," I said and kissed her on her cheek.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Shannon was already in my bed by the time I got back in my room. She was laughing.

"What is it?"

"You and that redneck?" Isn't he like 40?" she laughed.

"Shannon I'm not into him or anythin'!"

She just couldn't stop laughing. She laughed so hard that her keffiyah fell down and I could see her black curls. I liked her better without the thing on her head. Shannon looked more like a friend. A girl I could develop a friendship with. In this world I couldn't be picky about friendships anymore.

"Go talk to him," Shannon smiled.

This was definitely a different side of her! A more immature, yet softer and sweeter Shannon. But I would follow her advice, and go outside. Not because I liked him or anythin'. I just enjoyed his company.


	5. Bitten

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! There will be a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, and I'm so happy it's finally done.  
__If you read it, please leave feedback for me! I love to read it!_

***5th Chapter***

**Point of View: Daryl**

I sat outside, and the thought of Rick and the others annoyed me. This was one of the first times they wouldn't let me go with 'em on a run. And I didn't like it.

.

"Mr. Dixon," she said.

I knew who she was. No one else called me anythin' but Daryl. Except for Beth.

"Ms. Greene, ya up so late?"

I turned around, it was impossible not to see her even though it was dark as heck outside.

"Shannon's asleep and you looked so lonely out here," she smiled.

"I don't get lonely," I grunted.

She was unsure whether she'd sit down or keep standin' right there.

She grinned shyly. "Well should I go back inside then?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Beth was about to go back, damn.

"Sit down, Beth," I quickly hissed.

She turned around and sat down beside me.

"Thank God," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Shannon snores like a damn pig."

"I'm glad Merle's not here."

Beth tightened her ponytail. "Why?"

"Wouldn't let him under the same roof as a Muslim."

I could tell she got uncomfortable.

"Merle was a racist?"

I wanted to laugh about her question, but I forced myself not to. She didn't get to know Merle back at the prison, he probably didn't give two shits about her anyway.

"Yup, pretty much."

I hoped she wouldn't ask more about him, I didn't like to talk about it.

"Do you miss him?"

Damn, of course she would ask more.

"He was a jackass, but damn it's my brother," I hissed.

"She nodded understandably. "I miss daddy."

I wondered whether to answer her, or just leave the conversation as it was.

"We should go to bed," I then suggested.

She nodded. I hated to reject her like that, but it was for the best.

.

Beth didn't say good night, she just went to sleep. Maybe I was too rough with her?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Beth**

"Beth... Beth wake up!" Shannon poked my cheek and I opened my eyes.

"Shannon!" I yelled. "What are you rushing with?"

She smiled. "You've been sleepin' like for ever!"

I giggled. "Is Maggie awake?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You haven't been downstairs today?"

She shook her head. Shannon really wasn't comfortable around Maggie and the others.

"Come on, they don't bite!"

Shannon put her backpack on. "Y'know I'll leave today, Beth."

"You don't have to!"

She nodded. "I do."

.

We sat on the bed together for a while without sayin' anythin' to each other.

"Where are you headin'?" I asked.

"Savannah. I used to live there before the turn."

This was the silliest thing I'd ever heard! "It's far, you won't make it there!"

I swore I saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

I held her hand. "Stay with us."

She nodded. "And I will."

.

I felt like we were getting closer, she couldn't leave us now.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Shannon**

_Beth left the bedroom, and I didn't unpack my bag like I was supposed to. Instead I walked down the stairs, and when I made sure that nobody was around. I took my backpack on and walked __out the front door. I possibly couldn't sink any lower than this, this was the bottom. I wasn't sure if it was best to just go back, but I knew that my heart couldn't heal. I had lost everyone, my entire family, mother, father, brother... To see Beth surrounded by those she loved broke me. I couldn't take this anymore. My head had gone crazy. I heard walkers. It was probably just in my head._

.

"Shannon!" Someone yelled at me and I turned around to see. Daryl and Sasha, but that wasn't just it. Around twenty walkers followed me, some of them were damn close!

"Fuck!" I roared.

There was no way I could get outta here alive!

One damn sword, a crossbow and a gun wouldn't be enough. They were so close.

"Behind ya!" Daryl yelled as he started to run over to me with Sasha. I turned around, but a heavy walker stopped me from doing that. The walker pushed me down on the ground and settled over me and before I even knew it, I started to yell of the horrific pain.. _I was bitten._

_._

_"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," _I thought as the walker took another bite of my neck.

Sasha pulled the trigger and the walker died as it still lay over me. I heard several gunshots, but all I could see was blood.

"Go get the others!" Daryl screamed.

"Can you walk? We needa hurry!" Daryl said to me.

I shook my head. "Leave me here," I hissed.

He shoke his head. I was getting weaker, and I closed my eyes as he started to carry me. I knew it could go up to 24 hours to die after bein' bitten. He opened the door to a shop on the corner, and luckily there wasn't any walkers there. But we couldn't stay here! He sat me down on a shabby corner and looked around.

.

"They're gonna be right here."

I nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm gonna die.."

We looked at each other as we waited for the others.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Beth**

I walked down the stairs, and noticed Maggie, Carol and Glenn sitting in the living room.

"Hey," Maggie smiled.

I smiled back. I almost forgot who I was lookin' for.

"Where's Shannon?" I asked

Carol and Glenn looked at each other.

"I thought she was upstairs with you?"

I shook my head in confusion.

"Seriously guys," I whined. "Where is she?"

"Wasn't she supposed to leave today?"

I shook my head. "She decided to stay!"

.

Maggie looked at Carol, who nodded at her.

"Beth, sit down please."

I had a growing lump in my throat, put sat down next to her.

"We saw Shannon on her way out, she had her backpack on..."

I was so disappointed. She couldn't just leave like that?

"And the others?"

"Daryl and Sasha have gone huntin'," Glenn explained.

"Maybe she went out after them?"

Glenn shrugged his shoulder.

Didn't Shannon like me? And I really thought we'd become friends..

.

"Glenn! Maggie! Carol!" We suddenly heard Sasha scream as she hurried into the living room.

"What's happened?" Maggie screamed.

"There's around twenty walker out on the street, Daryl's alone and Shannon's bit!"

No... She couldn't die! We ran out on the street. Words couldn't describe how terrible I felt. I wished it all just could be a lie.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Daryl**

_"Shannon's bitten. What the fuck do I do," I thought._

.

We were staring at each other for a while, when Shannon opened her mouth slowly. I could tell she was about to say somethin'.

"Can you do somethin' for me?" she sobbed.

I was thinkin' the worst. 'Do somethin' which in like?

"What?"

"Kiss me."

I touched my stubble. "Why?"

She started to cry. "I needa know how it feels like.."

They could be here any minute, wouldn't give Beth and the others the wrong ideas... I didn't think more about that, instead I leaned in her direction and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. I stepped back, but didn't get far before she dragged my collar and pulled me closer again. It led into a passionately kiss, and we kept kissin' for a long time. I couldn't break the kiss, I wouldn't do that to her now as she'd die.

_"Fuck, this never ends," I thought to myself._

_._

"Daryl?" I heard Carol's surprised voice and I backed away from Shannon.

I turned around to face her where she stood next to Sasha, Maggie, Glenn and Beth. Beth shed a tear and runned to the coach.

"Shannon! Shannon say somethin'!"

"I'm alive, Beth."

Shannon moved her eyes from Beth to me. She tried to smile thankfully, but I quickly looked away.

"Are we gonna get her back to the hostel?" Maggie asked.

"No," Carol said. "We won't make it there."

Maggie nodded.

"We need to secure the place," Glenn said.

"No," Shannon said.

We all turned around. What was she talkin' about?

"You won't have to stay here... Shoot me, Sasha."

Sasha looked at Beth who was crying.

"I-I can't do it," Sasha said.

Shannon coughed. She was so weak. "One of you have to..."

"I'll do it," I said.

Beth squealed. "Why did you do this?" she yelled at Shannon.

"Beth.." Carol put a hand on Beth's shoulder to calm her down.

Poor Beth.

I looked at Shannon, who nodded at me.

"Do it, Daryl," Shannon said. "Be quick."

Beth wrapped her arms around Carol and sobbed before she buried her face into Carol's neck. Sasha handed me the gun. I nodded at Shannon, and she nodded at me. Sasha handed me her gun, and I stared at it. I took a deep breath before I finally pulled the trigger.

.

I had to look away. Beth cried even more.

"Walkers!" Carol suddenly screamed.

We were quick to react, but before we even knew it, those walkers were dead. But we didn't kill 'em, and we knew who did.

"Rick!" Maggie screamed.

We knew it was him.

"The others are waiting in the highway!" he yelled. "We're going to D.C.!"


	6. His dream

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:__ Hello guys! I will be writing less frequently due to the fact that school's back, but I finally finished this chapter and I'm SO excited to read reviews about it! So please leave some for me! Love yoooooou guys omg! (6 away from 2000 views yay!)_

***6th Chapter***

**Point of View: Beth**

"Where are we goin'?" I sobbed.

I couldn't stop thinkin' about Shannon where she lay on the couch.

We were back in the highway, Rick, Michonne and the others too. They'd found gas, and two huge motorhomes as well. Now we had two cars and two motorhomes.

"We'll be in D.C. by the end of the week," Rick told us as we all were standing in the highway. "The cars are driving first. The first car will be Michonne, Judith, Carl and I.."

"What? Why can't I be with the others?" Carl asked.

Rick looked at him and nodded. "The motorhomes can have around five passengers each."

"Who wants to have the other car?"

"Maggie and I could," Glenn suggested.

Maggie looked at me. "I think we should have Beth with us."

"Oh Maggie please!" I started. I obviously didn't want to stay alone with Glenn and Maggie for several days!

"You're not gonna disappear this time, I won't let you!" she yelled.

She was just overprotective.

"Maggie, I can take care of myself," I argued.

"She's right," Daryl agreed.

I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Fine," she hissed. "Then you stay with Daryl."

I turned around to face him, he nodded.

"Alright then."

"Can I join you two then?" Carl asked.

Rick and Michonne laughed, and I smiled at Carl. "Sure you can! And you Carol?"

Carol nodded.

"Me, Sasha and Bob can take the other motorhome then," Tyreese said.

"And Tara?" Carol asked.

Tara was probably the shyest person in the group. I thought she was sweet, though. "Could I stay with you?" she asked shyly.

We both nodded.

.

So, then it was us five! We picked out some supplies, and walked into our motorhome.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Dang, we were so many in the motorhome, now I wished we were a little fewer. I looked at Daryl, where sat behind the wheel and watched the others pack out their stuff.

"There's only four beds in here," Carol noticed.

"I can sleep on the couch," Daryl mumbled.

"No, you drive!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright."

"No, it's not." Carol punched him softly on the arm.

"You can take my bed, Daryl. You need it," I smiled.

He shook his head. He was so stubborn, geez.

.

"Everyone ready?" We didn't notice Rick who'd sneaked inside the motorhome.

Daryl nodded. Rick didn't pay much attention to him, instead he moved his sight over to me.

"Listen Beth, I know this is much to ask for," he said.

"Yeah?" I smiled shyly.

"Michonne and I figured it's gonna be hard to take care of Judith in our car," Rick said. "And I was wondering if.."

"Of course I'll do it!" I grinned excessively.

He didn't have to complete the sentence, I knew he was askin' if I could have Judith. Daryl grinned at Rick, I knew that expression on his face. Rick looked around before he lowered his voice in order for me to come closer.

"Just don't tell the others I asked _you_," he continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Carl he.. He's got the tendency to be jealous."

I looked at him questioningly.

"You're good with her, Beth. That's why I'd like you to do it," Rick whispered.

I smiled. I blushed by his compliment. "Okay!"

Rick nodded thankfully and handed me a bag of baby supplies. "Formula, diapers.. Everything you need."

"Okay."

Rick stepped back and moved his sight back to Daryl.

"You ready to drive?" Rick asked.

"Yup.. Just bring the baby first."

Rick laughed, before he ran back to his car and carried Judith over to our motorhome.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Point of View: Daryl**

We had driven for a couple of hours now. I was tired, and Judith's crying was about to kill me. I couldn't blame Beth for this, but if it wasn't for her bein' sweet to everyone, we wouldn't be six damn people in here.

"You should take a break Daryl," Carol said. "I can drive."

"Nah, I'm okay."

Carol rolled her eyes. "Just stop the car."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

I stopped the car and pressed the car horn, and waited for the others to react. Carol went to her bed and packed her stuff, and told Tara to do the same.

"What are ya doin'?" I asked.

"We can't be six people in here. We move to the other motorhome."

I agreed. I usually wouldn't, but there were too many people here now it was drivin' me crazy. The other cars had stopped, and Carol and Tara walked out of the door. Beth and Carl who were trying to make Judith stop crying didn't even notice that there were only the four of us. The others luckily understood what was going on, and started to drive.

.

"Where are Tara and Carol?" Carl asked.

It took around an hour before they reacted, that was interesting.

"They moved over to Tyreese and the others," I answered.

"Why?"

"Dunno they wanted to," I hissed.

Carl was bothering me, I didn't know if I liked just the four of us better, or when we were six. I mean, this was nicer, but I couldn't get over the fact that I was stuck in a motorhome with Carl, Beth and Judith.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was past midnight, and Carl and Judith were sleeping. Either was Carl sleeping or just masturbating really quiet. The thought made me grin.

"What is it?" Beth who sat on the seat next to me smiled.

Damn, she noticed the smile."Nothin'."

Beth grinned before turning around. She started to look out on the dark sky. "The sky is pretty tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Shannon and I used to glance upon the sky on midnights.."

We had a quick eye-contact before I started to focus on driving.

"I'm glad that's over," she giggled.

I could tell she lied. "Don't you miss her?"

She shook her head. "But you do," she claimed.

Fuck. She wouldn't bring the kiss up again?

"Nah, she seemed like a real drama queen."

Beth furrowed her eyebrows. "So that's why you kissed her, right?"

And that's what she did. Damn Beth!

"It wasn't like that.. She told me to kiss her," I explained.

Beth just looked around.

.

We didn't talk for a while. I just hoped she wasn't mad at me or anythin'. I noticed Tyreese in the motorhome in front of me slowing down the speed.

"What the heck?"

It didn't take long before Glenn, Rick and Tyreese opened the door to our motorhome.

"Michonne, Carol and Bob are on watch tonight," Rick started.

"This place's safe?"

"We don't know, but we have to take a rest now," Glenn said.

"Me too," I added.

"G'night," they mumbled before they went back to their cars.

.

Beth was already on her way to the bed by the time Rick and the others had left. I just hoped she wasn't mad at me because of Shannon. Maybe she just needed the night to realize what choice I had. Of course I had to kiss a dying person! I grabbed a blanket and lay down on the couch. I was so tired, and fell asleep real quick.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_I still lay on the couch, everyone was gone. Except for her. __"Daryl," she said. She repeated my name several times, louder and louder. _

_There she was, right in front of me. She touched her face before starting to lick her fingers slowly, one after one. __She then unbuttoned her shirt slowly, leaving me in excitement. Damn, she was sexy. She took off her panties, and turned around __as she took off her bra and knickers. I stared at her ass for what felt like hours, before she finally turned around. Her perfect breasts turned me on even more. She touched them and started to moan._

_"Daryl," she moaned. Louder and louder. I was so damn hard, I could just fuck her right there. "Daryl get inside me! Now!"_

.

"Daryl."

I opened my eyes quickly and almost jumped by the fact that Beth sat on the couch I lay on.

"Damn," I said before I even thought about it. It was just a dream. What the fuck was wrong with me? I just had a fuckin' wet dream about Beth, and now here she was. And that wasn't just it, I had a damn hard-on, which she'd noticed.

"They're about to start drivin' again," she smiled.

I got up from the couch and tried to hide my boner. I walked over to the steering wheel, and of course Beth sat down next to me again. She giggled and I knew why. This was just so awkward.

"Where's Carl and Judith?" I asked.

"Carl's with Michonne and Rick, and Judith's with Carol and the others."

I nodded. "Why?"

"I guess we're too boring for 'em," she laughed.

"So we're all alone today?"

Beth grinned as she nodded slowly. I knew I had to calm my dick, but the dream kept botherin' me. Why would I dream about Beth like that? She was so sweet and innocent, damn. This woman started to make me crazy.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_So this is the first time there's an A/N after a chapter, and that's because I would love to see if you guys would like lemons (If I'm gonna change rating to M) or keep it a T. What you guys like is really important to me, so I'll try to do my best to satisfy your wishes!_


End file.
